This invention relates to heat pumps and, more particularly, to an insertable freeze-up prevention device immediately prior to the evaporator coil of the heat pump when operating in the heating cycle. The freeze-up prevention device has a heating element operable by a thermostat on the evaporator coil to add heat directly to the refrigerant immediately prior to entering the evaporator coil when the heat pump is in the heating cycle.